


Trouble Is My Specialty:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Five-O Equalizer Series: [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dart Board/Darts, Dinner, Drama, Drinking, Drinking & Talking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Games, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Hustle/Hustling, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sad, Sadstuck, Sexual Content, Slash, Talking, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:28:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29292120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve comes back from his sabbatical, He finds that crime is risen in Hawaii again, He starts to get his old team together again, Do they get successful?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is the start to my series!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Five-O Equalizer Series: [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151219
Kudos: 7





	Trouble Is My Specialty:

*Summary: Steve comes back from his sabbatical, He finds that crime is risen in Hawaii again, He starts to get his old team together again, Do they get successful?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This is the start to my series!!!!*

“There is no way”, One of the bar patrons of **_Ohana Bar_** said, as he watched Danny “Danno” Williams, The Owner, attempted to hit a bullseye, while blindfolded. He concentrated, & sensed his bearings, & just threw the dart, straight at the board. The Patron, & his friends all around him, exclaimed, “Oh !”, Danny took off the blindfold, & exclaimed, “Yes !”, His lover, & partner, Commander Steve McGarrett, was watching with a smile on his face. He felt proud.

**_“Suckers”_** , The **_Five-O Head_** thought to himself with a smirk, as his blond beloved exclaimed, “Thanks for playing, Fellas, Now get it out, Get it out !, Get out !”, He smiled, as he was counting the winnings, that he won. “Hey, Sharp Shooter !”, He called lot, as the patrons were making their way out. “Shut up, Get over here !”, Danny said exclaiming happily, as they met each other for a hug, & kiss. When, They broke it, They caught each other up on what had happened the last couple months, since he was gone.

Steve felt bad for leaving, The Shorter Man said, as he knew what he was thinking, “Don’t feel bad for needing a break, Okay ?, I am just glad that you are home”, He & the Hunky Brunette shared a kiss. Then, They got a drink at the bar, & relaxed. Steve has a plan going in his head, As he was thinking out a solution to their problem. “I am gonna need the team on this, Danno”, He said with a sigh.

“Of course, Trouble _**is**_ my specialty”, Danny said without hesitation, & they held each other, “I need all the help that I can get on this one”. The Blond had a smirk, as he slid his hand down his lover’s body, & grasped his cock, “It’s gonna cost you”. “What else is new ?, Just bill me”, Steve groaned, as they shared a dirty kiss, & the teasing continued. “Come on, I’m taking you to dinner”, The Dark-Haired Man said, as he led him by the hand, & they closed the bar up, & went out to have their fun ahead.

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
